


the devil's game

by bapaldeul



Series: a crazy little thing called love [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Devil AU, Devil!JIhoon, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, angel!daniel, innocent human guanlin, more fluff than anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: when jihoon and daniel are both assigned the same human to protect, disagreements arise.(which is not at all surprising - not when daniel is the most innocent angel to descend from up above while all jihoon wants to do is drag him under)prompt: college nielwink / angel and devil nielwink





	the devil's game

**Author's Note:**

> you saw the prompt and obviously it was a choice between college / devil angel nielwink but hey my extra ass combined both!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Land a punch on his face. You know you want to. Seriously, this guy deserves a taste of his own medicine,” Jihoon laments, earning himself the famous death glare from his arch enemy.

 

“No, Guanlin. You’re a nice boy. You need to learn how to  _ kill them with kindness _ ,” Daniel says with a sweet smile, more directed at Jihoon than anyone else. Jihoon could choke himself out of frustration right now. All he wants to do is protect his human - and the best solution to the problem is to show the enemy who is boss.

 

The poor Taiwanese boy stands between Jihoon and Daniel, facing the college’s most infamous frat boy and more importantly, bully, Kim Yoojin. 

 

To sum up Guanlin’s past three months is a hard story to tell to anyone. For as long as Jihoon can remember, Lai Guanlin has been suffering under the control of Kim Yoojin. He had been assigned to protect this human and change his life for the better. Unfortunately, the only problem Jihoon has faced is that a pest has been assigned the exact same human as he has.

 

“God, go away,” Jihoon hisses at Kang Daniel - blonde hair like the stupid angel he is, a stark contrast to Jihoon’s fiery red messy mop of hair; thanks to his alarm going off late this morning.

 

Shadowing a human is more work than Jihoon would like to admit.

 

“You go away!” Daniel protests weakly, “Guanlin is not a violent person.”

 

“I would have solved his problem two months ago if you weren’t in the picture,” Jihoon snaps. Of all the angels to be sent down, they had to send their best. Kang Daniel is the most righteous angel Jihoon has ever come across.

 

Even someone like Kim Jaehwan, who Jihoon now considers as his half-friend after they had met coincidentally at a bar near the gates of the underworld, likes to let loose sometimes.

 

Kang Daniel won’t even unbutton the first button of his dress shirt. 

 

“I’m sorry, do you have somewhere else to be?” Daniel blinks innocently at Jihoon. “Like Hell?”

 

Jihoon has also been spending the past 3 months trying to explain to Kang Daniel that Hell is not like what he pictures at all. Satan is not sitting in his throne nor are there any bloody screams from the pits of deaths no.

 

But Jihoon would much rather be in that so-called Hell right now than deal with Kang Daniel.

 

“Come on, Guanlin. Let’s walk away,” Daniel turns his attention away from Jihoon to focus on their human again.

 

“And then what? Let him walk all over you instead?” Jihoon taunts, crossing his arm as a smirk dances on his lips when he sees Guanlin frowning at Kim Yoojin and then clenching his fists.

 

Fucking finally.

 

“Be the bigger person,” Daniel encourages softly.

 

Jihoon doesn’t understand Daniel, not one bit. Whenever he sees Guanlin cowering in fear in front of a good-for-nothing like Kim Yoojin, all he can think of is how he can make Kim Yoojin pay for all he has done to Guanlin. All Daniel is doing is making Guanlin softer inside.

 

“Just once,” Jihoon whispers. “Don’t you want all of this to stop?”

 

They both hold their breaths.

 

Guanlin un-clenches his fists at the last moment.

 

Then, he turns and walks away from Kim Yoojin, a triumphant smile playing on the bully’s lips.

 

“Seriously?” Jihoon berates, running after Guanlin.

 

Kang Daniel follows closely, with a smile that irks Jihoon to no end.

 

“You’re happy?” Jihoon could kill someone right now. “Now he’s going to get bothered forever. You know what- if you really cared for Guanlin as your human you would do it my way. Because obviously, your way hasn’t worked out well.”

 

Daniel opens his mouth, obviously to defend himself but Jihoon thinks that he has had enough for a day.

 

“Jihoon- hold on!”

 

It is more than satisfying to see Kang Daniel disappear from his line of sight right now.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Ugh, I have had enough!”

 

“Boy problems?” Seongwoo grins, setting down Jihoon’s favourite cocktail at the bar even before Jihoon can open his mouth to ask for one. On hindset, it is not the most responsible thing to do, but there is a reason why they are from down under.

 

“No,” Jihoon downs the cocktail in one shot. “Just that Kang Daniel guy again.”

 

“So boy problems,” Seongwoo shrugs.

 

“He is so annoying,” Jihoon sighs, watching Seongwoo make another cocktail for him in just a matter of seconds. “You are so lucky to land a bartending job. Shadowing humans is the absolute worst.”

 

“You’re not the only one who deals with angels, baby. Now try not to drink this one too quickly, at least try to appreciate the time and effort I’ve put into the drink.”

 

Jihoon sips his drink this time. Hm, peachy.

 

He can’t decide if he likes it yet or not.

 

Seongwoo towels his hands dry and lowers his voice, “There are angels that patronize the bar too, you know. Some are nice, some… not so much. But i definitely agree, I’d rather be serving alcohol than be in control of someone else’s life decisions.”

 

At least someone understands.

 

“But isn’t there something about those angels?” Seongwoo voices out. “They’re so innocent - always wanting to do the right things. Doesn’t it make you want to, I don’t know, corrupt them with our ideas or something.”

 

Jihoon wrinkles his nose, “Ew. I don’t think I could ever come close to being in the same room for longer than five minutes with any angel.”

 

“Not even if he’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on?”

 

Uh oh. That sounds personal. Seongwoo must have also realised how much he’s revealed because he clears his throat and tends to an invisible customer at the other end of the bar. Jihoon lets him go this time.

 

Not before devising a plan in his head.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“I’m leaving,” Jihoon announces to Daniel, who is very attentively listening to the lesson Guanlin’s teacher is giving on history. Jihoon is honestly, a few seconds away from falling asleep.

 

“You’re skipping class?” Daniel looks at Jihoon as if he’d just suggested murder.

 

“It’s boring,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Besides, Guanlin won’t die if we leave him alone for just a little while.”

 

“Without you, yeah,” Daniel snorts. “His life might even be a lot better. But without me, his guardian angel - who knows what might happen if I’m away and he needs my help.”   
  


“Oh shut your trap angel,” Jihoon stands up from his chair and pulls Daniel up to by his arm.

 

“We’re both going to have some fun - and this time, we are doing it my way.”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“I don’t like your way!”

 

“What is so wrong with dancing,” Jihoon shouts over the loud music.

 

Daniel looks very uncomfortable with the amount of personal space being allowed for people in a club. Jihoon just loves seeing the angel squirm whenever someone does or says something inappropriate.

 

“Well for starters… it’s hot in here.”

 

Jihoon might have an inkling as to how he can solve Daniel’s problem.

 

“Here, allow me.”

 

Skillfully, his hands unbutton the top two buttons of Daniel’s tight shirt. They pop open easily, as if they were supposed to be open the entire time. Daniel looks scandalized, and freezes in his space when Jihoon laughs brightly at his face.

 

“Better?” Jihoon smirks.

 

“You’re bad news,” Daniel sputters. “I-They warned me about you!”

 

“Fine,” Jihoon rolls his eyes, deciding he can be the angel in some situations if it calls for it. Daniel looks like he needs some saving, so Jihoon only barely manages to direct him out of the crowd and get seats at the bar table.

 

“Who do we have here?” Seongwoo approaches them with a devilish grin on his face.

 

“Two margaritas for us,” Jihoon orders.

 

“I-I don’t drink!”

 

“ _ Two _ margaritas,” Jihoon emphasizes.

 

When Seongwoo walks away to prepare their drinks, Jihoon turns to a very fidgety Daniel.

 

“I’ll make you a deal. If you just let loose and have fun with me tonight, I promise I won’t interfere with Guanlin’s decisions for a week.”

 

Of course, Jihoon isn’t planning to keep his word. Because by the end of tonight, Jihoon will have shown Daniel how much fun one can have without making any stuck-up decisions just to please the higher ups. Being naughty can be fun too.

 

In short, Jihoon has a few hours left to convert heaven’s favourite angel.

 

“Fine,” Daniel groans. “Make it a month.”

 

“Make it four margaritas, Seongwoo hyung!”

 

“There’s no winning with you, is there?” Daniel twirls the glass in his hands.

 

_ Oh Honey, _ Jihoon sighs internally.  _ This is just the beginning. _

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Two margarita Daniel is a talkative drunk.

 

He is telling Jihoon stories that he’s never even asked for - but at least now Jihoon knows that there isn’t really a God that sits on a throne in the middle of heavens surrounded by cupids with bows and arrows. Huh, interesting.

 

He also learns that Daniel had volunteered to take up the job of being Guanlin’s guardian angel, while Jihoon had been chosen. No one else was willing to take up such a torturous and physically and mentally exhausting task.

 

(Jihoon can understand why.)

 

Three margarita Daniel is a funny drunk.

 

He tries to juggle with the three apples that he asks from Seongwoo, who hands them over to Daniel with suspicion. Of course, Daniel fails and they both double up in laughter when the apples fall and hit Daniel on his head.

 

Who knew that Ong Seongwoo’s margaritas could change a person so much?

 

When four margarita Daniel reaches for another glass, Jihoon decides that he has to play the responsible adult here for once and rejects it on Daniel’s behalf.

 

“Seriously - did you put on a new perfume today?” Daniel leans into Jihoon’s neck, his breath slightly tickling Jihoon and making his face heat up. (It’s the alcohol, Jihoon swears to heaven and hell)

 

“Because you smell so goooood,” Daniel slurs.

 

“Alright, big boy. We’re going to get going,” Jihoon decides.

 

Daniel can barely walk, so he has to lean against Jihoon for support when they both stumble out of the bar minutes after midnight. He’s muttering something under his breath Jihoon cannot hear nor understand, so he just moves Daniel to a nearby bench.

 

“I’ll try to get you some water to sober up,” Jihoon says. “ _ Do not _ move from this bench.”

 

“No,” Daniel shakes his head.

 

“Let go of my wrist now,  _ angel _ ,” Jihoon demands.

 

And then Kang Daniel does the craziest thing.

 

He brings Jihoon’s hand up to his lips and kisses it softly.

 

“What the hell- Kang Daniel!”

 

Daniel only smiles lazily at Jihoon.

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that, you know.”

 

Jihoon’s head is spinning, definitely because of the alcohol. Not because of the words that are coming out of Daniel’s mouth right now.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jihoon tries to tug his hand away, but Daniel’s grip remains as strong as ever.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me,  _ Jihoonie _ .”

 

Jihoon almost slaps himself. He definitely does not think that Kang Daniel is attractive in those tight blue jeans that he likes to wear because they are functional and he swears that his heart isn’t beating any faster just because this is the first time that they are talking instead of exchanging insults with each other.

 

_ Jihoonie, Jihoonie, Jihoonie. _

 

To hell with pet names - Jihoon does not like the game Kang Daniel is playing with him right now.

 

“I am not playing dumb. Now, you will let go of my hand or I will- ah!”

 

The next thing Jihoon remembers is Daniel pulling him hard onto his lap and Jihoon coming just a few millimetres short of kissing Daniel on the lips. The squeal of surprise he lets out from the sudden proximity with the angel is the least to say embarrassing, but what Jihoon would really love to forget is how quickly his heart rate is increasing.

 

“I’ve  _ always  _ found you attractive. Since the very beginning.”

 

Before Jihoon can even open his mouth to say anything, Daniel moves first.

 

And he realises that angels kiss very well.

 

Their lips are soft and plush, like pillows.

 

And somehow, Daniel still tastes sweet despite all of the alcohol they’ve just consumed.

 

They don’t stop kissing. And frankly, Jihoon finds it very hard to be the one to break the kiss when Daniel is kissing him with such heated passion.

 

But he does.

 

“Daniel, stop it. What are you doing?”

 

“Kissing you,” Daniel confesses. “Something I’ve always wanted to do.”

 

And hell if that doesn’t make the butterflies flutter in Jihoon’s stomach. 

 

“We can’t be doing this, it’s  _ wrong _ .”   
  


Daniel laughs - and it’s hollow and empty.

 

“Park Jihoon, since when were you so afraid of doing the wrong thing?”

 

He’s right; Jihoon has never been a follower of the rules yet here he is, cowering in fear in front of a very attractive boy.

 

“Suit yourself, angel,” Jihoon replies. “Just don’t run away when it gets too scary for you.”

 

“I like a good challenge,” Daniel admits. “Especially if you’re involved.”

 

And of course, Jihoon does not do anything more except kiss Kang Daniel again.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“I am so sorry for being late - you didn’t destroy Guanlin’s life yet, did you?”

 

The angel that never oversleeps is for once, late. Jihoon can’t even look him in the eye after what happened last night. If only he could turn back the time, he would have never allowed himself to-

 

“Relax. All I did was make him eat a hamburger instead of a salad. The kid’s skinny as hell.”

 

Daniel eyes Jihoon suspiciously before taking his usual seat on Guanlin’s other side.

 

And for once, the table is quiet, dictated only with occasional munching sounds from Guanlin himself.

 

“So… you know-” Jihoon begins.

 

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Daniel interrupts. “I was drunk, you were probably a bit tipsy. We said and did some things we didn’t mean and I think we should both forget about it.”

 

Wow.

 

To think that Jihoon had actually picked up the courage to carve a little ring out of a few jewels he had stolen from some house back in the day. He quickly shoves the ring back into his jean pocket. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

Jihoon clears his throat, “I-I mean, okay. If that’s how you want to play it.”

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoon. I should have controlled myself better yesterday.”

 

Angels - they’re all so nice, it actually kind of hurts. Jihoon can’t even be mad at Daniel for leading him on when he was the one who had gotten both of them into that mess anyway. 

 

And now Jihoon is left wondering why he doesn’t have a guardian angel and a devil on each side of his shoulder; at least then he would know what to do with his heart who has been very painfully broken by the most innocent angel from heaven.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“I’m voiding our deal!” Jihoon screeches, trying to pull away from Daniel’s strong grip to go after Kim Yoojin, who has had the audacity to bench Guanlin in one of the most important basketball games this season.

 

Guanlin is the school’s star player and there is no way they are going to win with him off the court.

 

“Jihoon, please. It’s only been a week!” Daniel protests, still holding him back.

 

“Are you blind?” Jihoon can only watch as Guanlin is sent off the court and onto the benches. The poor boy looks devastated yet he can do nothing about it. “Are you going to let our human become someone who can’t stand up for himself?”

 

“That’s not what I-”

 

“Look, I might be the devil. I might be the one that makes the bad decisions for Guanlin. But I’m not going to sit around and watch anyone just walk over my human. I was sent here to protect him and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

 

“Jihoon, please. Just calm down and look at me.”

 

When Daniel holds Jihoon tight by his shoulders, he finally feels his anger dissipating a little.

 

“I’m with you on this, Jihoon,” Daniel says very slowly, making sure that Jihoon is listening to every single word he says. “I am done playing nice. But I’m not going to compromise Guanlin’s future. You know he’s on a scholarship - that’s why I’ve never wanted him to resort to violence.”

 

Right; Jihoon had almost completely forgotten about that.

 

He could have actually ruined Guanlin’s life for real.

 

The whistle blows for half-time and both teams scramble off the court for some rest.

 

“I have a plan, are you in on it or not?”

 

It doesn’t even take Jihoon half a second to nod.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

They both wait in the boy’s locker rooms until Kim Yoojin appears, whistling happily. Jihoon would have charged at him if it wasn’t forbidden for deities to hurt a human, much less interact with them.

 

Daniel seems to be thinking the same thing, but he places his hand over Jihoon’s and smiles, “Stay, we just have to wait for a few minutes more.”

 

It would be completely unnatural and awkward for Jihoon to snatch his hand away (especially after all the unresolved feelings from that one night) so he just calms himself down and watches Kim Yoojin disappear into one of the shower stalls.

 

“And now we move in,” Daniel whispers.

 

Skillfully, he turns the light switch off, plunging the locker and bath rooms into darkness.

 

“Hello? Who’s there?”

 

Kim Yoojin’s frazzled voice is the least to say, music to Jihoon’s ears.

 

Don’t get him wrong, Jihoon would be just as scared to be alone in the darkness. But with Daniel leading the way, he realises that it is not as bad after all.

 

Daniel knocks hard and loudly on the bathroom door, earning himself a scream from Kim Yoojin and Jihoon has to resist all temptations to laugh out loud. He does have to admit - this is a much, much, better way of revenge than violence.

 

“Leave me alone, whoever you are!” Kim Yoojin pleads.

 

Daniel continues to pound hard on the door, very obviously traumatizing the school bully.

 

That is, until the lights are switched on again.

 

“Hyung?”

 

It’s their human, Lai Guanlin.

 

For a moment, Jihoon realises that they’re caught in the act until he remembers Guanlin cannot actually see Jihoon or Daniel. 

 

“Who’s there? Get me out of here!”

 

Guanlin rushes over to unlock the door and Kim Yoojin rushes out, in tears. Jihoon almost scoffs.

 

“You- you saved me.”

 

Guanlin looks very confused, “From what?”

 

“I’m sorry. I was being such a bully to you the entire time but you still-”

 

Daniel nudges Jihoon softly, “I think our work here is done. Shall we go?”

 

When Jihoon sees their human comforting his bully, Jihoon’s heart swells with pride and adoration. Finally, he is at ease with leaving Guanlin on his own. And he knows, without a doubt, that Guanlin will become a wonderful angel in the future.

 

Very much like someone else.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“You know, Jihoon. About that night-”

 

“I thought we said we weren’t going to talk about it,” Jihoon smiles grimly.

 

After all, that night is just a sad reminder of what Jihoon can never have.

 

“Well,  _ I  _ want to talk about it,” Daniel decides.

 

Jihoon sucks in a deep breath.  _ Here we go. _

 

“I realised that alcohol does bring out a side of me that I’ve tried to hide from others for ages. And the best thing about that night we went out is that I had fun. A lot of fun, the most fun I’ve had for as long as I can remember. I just didn’t have to be that perfect angel in front of you, and I felt safe leaving you with that side of me. I wasn’t afraid to make some bad decisions, especially not with you around. And I think that’s what I’m afraid of - you. You’re infuriating and impulsive and frustrating sometimes,” Daniel pauses to smile at Jihoon.

 

“But I like that about you, more than anything else. You’re different and I like that. It makes me want to- I don’t know, go on more adventures with you. Maybe what I’m trying to say is that I really like you.”

 

“You absolute dumbass,” Jihoon can only say after Daniel’s very inspiring speech.

 

Daniel only blinks at him, confused with the reaction.

 

“You couldn’t have told me this before I burned the ring I made for you out of my most expensive jewels?”

 

Jihoon cannot even fathom how much hell he will have to go through just to get that ring back again.

 

“You got me a ring? Why?”   
  


Jihoon then realises that while Daniel has feelings for the most dangerous devil to descend from hell, he too, is in love with the biggest doofus who had fallen from heaven.

 

“Because I like you too, that’s why!” Jihoon could pull out all his hair from frustration right now.

 

“Oh,” Daniel says. “Then that makes things a whole lot easier, doesn’t it?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head sadly, “No,  _ this  _ is where things get a lot more complicated.”

 

But Jihoon has never been one to think much about the consequences of kissing his arch enemy, that is more for Daniel to worry about later. With his impulsiveness and Daniel’s insatiable need to do the right thing - there’s no doubt that there will be someway where they will balance each other out.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_ *prologue* _

 

“I bring news,” Daniel slides into the chair next to Jihoon at the bar.

 

They’re trying this new thing out where they trust each other with handling Guanlin’s life perfectly fine without the other one there. Today is Daniel’s shift and Jihoon cannot stop thinking about how Guanlin is going to be turned into the school’s biggest nerd once he spends a whole day with only his guardian angel.

 

Not after his guardian devil had made him the most badass basketball player last week. Jihoon is still proud of himself for thinking that one up.

 

“Well good evening to you too,” Jihoon sulks.

 

How does Daniel look impossibly handsome in just a white shirt and black ripped jeans, he will never understand.

 

“Sorry,” Daniel grins, then presses a kiss onto Jihoon’s temple before confirming, “Better now?”

 

“Please save the lovey-dovey for somewhere else,” Seongwoo laments as he places their usual orders onto the bar. “I can practically hear heaven and hell shaking in anger at you two for breaking every single possible rule in place.”

 

“Ignore him,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “How was school?”

 

“You’re not going to believe this but… there was this boy-”

 

“What the fuck Kang Daniel are you cheating on me?” Jihoon glowers, fists ready to fly at whoever had the audacity to charm his angel away from him.

 

“ _ Baby _ , please listen to me before shaking this place up,” Daniel holds Jihoon’s fist down, his anger obviously drawing the attention of the other patrons in the bar.

 

“I’m talking about a boy who came up to Guanlin after his practice today. I don’t want to play cupid or anything but I’m pretty sure love is in the air.”

 

Jihoon almost chokes on his drink.

 

“Love?” Jihoon repeats. “Guanlin is not ready for love. Who is that boy? Is he kind? Does he even really like Guanlin?”

 

“He is super nice and sweet, trust me,” Daniel pinky promises Jihoon without even being asked to. “I even made Guanlin take him out for a nice dinner tonight.”

 

Jihoon facepalms.

 

Of course the angel would do that.

 

He would suggest scouting out this boy first - whether he has nice friends, whether he has good intentions or not. You never know with people these days.

 

“I can hear you thinking out loud,” Daniel chides.

 

“Where are they having dinner?” Jihoon demands.

 

“Nu-uh,” Daniel shakes his head. “Tonight is  _ our  _ date night - I am not bringing you out to watch our human on his own date. It’s boring and intrusive.”

 

There’s no getting past that thick skull of Kang Daniel’s for sure. Jihoon will have to bring some love tips of his own to Guanlin tomorrow, then.

 

“Fine,” Jihoon relents. “What do you have in mind?”

 

When Daniel pulls him in for a sweet kiss at the counter, Jihoon has an inkling that he might not be able to make it to school for Guanlin tomorrow.

 

“Something really nice, and definitely not a bad idea,” Daniel grins after they seperate.

 

“Your fingers are trailing up my thigh,  _ angel _ ,” Jihoon flutters his eyes at an oblivious Daniel. He swats the naughty hand away, “Not so innocent now, are we?”

 

“I think I’ve had enough of playing by the rules for a while now.”

 

And Jihoon really likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really trying to write more and update my chaptered fics but it's near impossible with the amount of work load from school but i promise i will update soon!!!
> 
> please leave comments if you've enjoyed this short one <3


End file.
